


Kisses

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just mindless fluff, M/M, Multi, four sleepy fuckers and a teddy bear, good fluff, there's like zero plot lmao, who needs sleep anyways??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Ohm really loved his boyfriends. Even if Delirious was crazy and liked to get up at painfully early hours.





	

“You know, I'm really happy I met you guys,” Ohm says out of nowhere. He shifts slightly, blankets and sheets rustling around him. 

Bryce rolls onto his side, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. He interlocks his hand with Ohm's and gives it a light squeeze. “I'm happy too,” he murmurs. “I don't know how lived without you guys before.” 

Luke wraps an arm around Ohm from besides him, giving him a soft, loving kiss on the cheek. “Mm… You guys are the cutest. I love y'all so much, you know that? So fucking much.” His voice is calm and soothing, making Ohm melt into his arms. 

Delirious, who's lying comfortably on the outer edge of the bed behind Bryce, gives a quiet chuckle. “Yeah. I love you guys too. Even if Bryce is hogging the blankets and my teddy bear.” 

“Shut the heck up, Delirious,” Bryce whines faintly, face buried into said teddy bear. 

“It's okay. That's just how much I love you. Even Teddy loves you, see? Teddy is very picky about who he loves. He only loves good people.” Delirious kisses the top of Bryce's head, then runs his hand through strawberry blonde hair. 

Ohm sighs softly, looking towards the window. The darkness of the night was being washed away by the sun, making faint streaks of pink and gold stretch out across the sky. 

“What time is it?” Delirious voices Ohm’s thoughts before he realizes it, a curious look on his face as he also stares out the window. 

“It's just before seven,” Luke says casually, looking at his phone. “I don't wanna get up right now. Stay in bed with me?” He gives Ohm and Delirious a pleading look, tightening his embrace on Ohm for emphasis.

“Why not ask Bryce?” Delirious asks, but instead gives a small “oh” as he realizes Bryce had fallen back asleep some time ago. He smiles at the sight, giving Bryce another kiss, this one on his cheek. “Cute fucker thinks he's cute,” he mutters. 

Ohm snickers at Delirious’ statement. “You can't call him cute and then make it a bad thing, Del. That's not how it works.” He pulls the covers around himself a little more, earning an upset groan from Bryce as the blankets are pulled away from him. 

“He is cute, though,” Luke murmurs, beard tickling Ohm's neck ever so slightly. Ohm squirms around at the feeling, only to be held still as Bryce snuggles up to him, trapping him in between him and Luke. 

“Yeah. Bryce is a pretty boy.” Ohm smiles at the thought, before quietly reaching out to stroke Bryce's cheek gently. His eyes meet with Delirious, who is staring quietly at Ohm from the other side of Bryce. 

“I think you're just as pretty, though, Delirious,” Luke says thoughtfully, smiling sweetly. 

Ohm takes a moment to look at Delirious, with his hair slightly messed up from sleep and clothes all disheveled. He has a dopey, silly, sleepy grin in his face, and from the way the light hits him, he looks nothing short of perfect in Ohm's eyes. 

“Yeah. You're super pretty. Pretty and perfect, I mean,” Ohm gushes, not sure how else to explain his thoughts. Was that not all he needed to say? Delirious was perfect, with his crazy laugh and silly personality. 

Delirious blushes, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. He laughs gently, then carefully stands up, making sure to not wake Bryce up. “Okay. I want breakfast. You guys wait here, alright? I'm gonna make you guys a fuckin’ amazing breakfast.” 

Luke and Ohm watch quietly as Delirious leaves the bedroom to go make breakfast. For a moment, the only sound in the room is the soft snoring coming from Bryce. Luke turns to Ohm, then leans over and kisses his forehead. 

“You're such a sweetheart, you know that? You're such a beautiful, beautiful sweetheart,” Luke murmurs, covering Ohm's face in tiny kisses. “Can you do us a favor, baby? Go help Del with breakfast. I don't trust him in the kitchen after last time. My ears still haven't recovered.” 

Ohm snickers, then gives both his lovers another quick, chaste kiss. “Okay then. Love you guys.” 

Luke smiles warmly. “Yeah. We love you too, Ohm.”


End file.
